


Night time visitor

by captain91



Category: Charmed
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper gets a welcome visitor to her bedroom. Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night time visitor

Piper woke with a jump, diving out of bed, away from the noise. A silhouette leaned over where she'd been, she froze it, before seeing it was Leo with a white rose. She unfroze him.

She nodded, eyes on the rose. "Do the Elders know you're here?"

He shook his head, laying the rose down and taking her hands. "I have somewhere I want to take you, we'll be back by morning." Without another word he orbed them both out of the darkened bedroom.

They landed on a desert island, the sun setting, a meal laid out. "I love you."


End file.
